


flowers, soft beneath my heels

by quantumoddity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 8, Established Relationship, Flowers, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Widomauk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: They hadn’t intended for it to be today of course. They were still in that uncommitted, airy phase of having no date and no venue but definitely having the intention. But honestly, the thought of facing all of the planning and spending and stress just to throw a party didn’t appeal to either of them.So when Caleb had murmured, half asleep, face half pressed into Mollymauk’s chest, that he wanted to marry him that day, that very minute if possible, the tiefling had laughed. And he’d said, “Okay.”





	flowers, soft beneath my heels

Molly sat on the bench outside the courthouse and enjoyed the warmth of the day. The sun was at the perfect height in the sky, perfect and bright as a newly minted gold piece. Rain was on the way to judge by the heavy grey clouds gathering just behind the skyscrapers and the scent in the gathering wind, though Molly didn’t mind that so much. Rain was good. Rain made the grass smell nice and the leaves look sugared and the lamps and headlights come alive and start to dance. Evening rain was the best of all, when you could lie in the dark between waking and sleeping and hear it rap on the windows. It was already late afternoon. Sun in the afternoon, rain in the evening, that was a perfect kind of day. 

A perfect day to get married. 

They hadn’t intended for it to be today of course. They were still in that uncommitted, airy phase of having no date and no venue but definitely having the intention. But honestly, the thought of facing all of the planning and spending and stress just to throw a party didn’t appeal to either of them. 

So when Caleb had murmured, half asleep, face half pressed into Mollymauk’s chest, that he wanted to marry him that day, that very minute if possible, the tiefling had laughed. And he’d said, “Okay.” 

And here they were. 

The only thing Mollymauk owned that was white was a crop top with a wildly inappropriate slogan on it and Caleb own anything even remotely suit adjacent. But why get married dressed as other people? No temple, no church, no fancy shindig meant they had no expectations. They were just themselves. Mollymauk and Caleb making another of the impulsive, fun decisions that had worked out so well for them before. He was wearing his ever present coat, loving how it’s thread work caught the sun, tight black jeans with artful rips that he’d put in himself, a t-shirt from one of his own gigs. Might as well promote himself a little, surely he was allowed to do that on his own wedding day? Caleb meanwhile was once again proving that somehow plaid shirts and overwashed jeans could be made sexy as long as the right wizard was wearing them. 

He’d lost sight of his husband-to-be-sometime-in-the-next-twenty-minutes-before-the-registrar’s-office-closed, after he’d sat him down and said there was something important he needed to do and he wouldn’t be too long. Molly had just smiled and obediently sat, happy to watch the city street roll by before him, enjoying the little patch of greenery in front of the courthouse, enjoying the quiet. 

The quiet, of course, did not have long to live once their witnesses showed up.

“Mollymauk!” Jester hollered from the opposite end of the green, zigzagging her way across it to yank him to his feet and hug him tight. Her girlfriends followed at a much more leisurely pace. 

“Hey, Jester,” Molly laughed, patting the top of her head, “Thanks for coming down.”

“I am incredibly mad at you right now,” Jester informs him, her words softened by the hug that’s still going on and on, “Your wedding would have been very fancy and very beautiful and very fun.” 

“I know, dear,” Molly smiles, “We’re still gonna go party our asses off after, though, that's the best bit.” 

“Want me to call the bar in advance and let them know it's going to be another night where they’ve got to deal with Caleb barfing in the jukebox?” Beau asked, already grinning at the prospect.

“Maybe married life will change him,” Molly cackles, shouldering her lightly, “You guys go inside and find out whatever forms and shit we’ve got to fill in to make us married, I’ll go track down my fiance.” 

“Excellent,” Beau drawled, rolling her eyes, “Sounds like you guys really thought this through.”

Molly blew her a kiss and fluttered his fingertips, making her scrunch up her face as Jester ferried her up the steps. Yasha lingered just a bit longer, eyes soft and saying everything her mouth didn’t. When she folded Molly into a hug, he let himself feel small and safe in her arms, the way she’d always been able to make him feel, even on the days when all he’d been able to see was the endless black sink that was his past.

“Thanks, Yasha,” he murmured, patting her shoulder before moving back. 

“I’m always proud of you,” she said in her soft voice before turning back up the steps to follow her girls before they left her radius of calming, rational influence and started to cause trouble, “Hold on tight to him.” 

“You know I will,” Molly laughed gently, knowing exactly what she meant, “And I still want the bachelor party you were planning. Sure it was going to be a rager.” 

Yasha was laughing as she walked away, making Molly smile with satisfaction. He always liked to leave her laughing. 

He didn’t have to look far for Caleb. Before he’d gone a few paces, he saw him, walking quickly up the path around the green. The knees of his jeans were black with soil and there were a few twigs in his hair. 

“What on earth…” Mollymauk stopped, blinking, “The hell were you doing, love?”

Caleb smiled, looking abashed. He held out his fist, revealing a hastily assembled bouquet of flowers. Clearly they’d been picked from nearby gardens and flower boxes, all the stems were different lengths and the colours clashed and a few were leaning on their neighbours, swaying on bent stalks. 

“I didn’t want you to get married without flowers,” Caleb explained, “I know you love them. It’s not a nice bouquet or anything but it’s...something.” 

Molly took the flowers, holding them to his chest like they were the most precious things in the world. They smelled of fresh turned earth, of new leaves, of the coming rain. 

“It’s everything, Caleb,” he murmured, leaning in and kissing him softly. 

 

The actual getting married part was fun, though the two of them kept giggling through their parts, squeezing each other’s hands and catching each other’s eyes at the wrong moments. Jester’s attempt to throw a handful of push pins in the absence of confetti was not well received. 

The reception, for what it was, held at their favourite bar in town and then the nearby Waffle House when they all got hungry was even more fun. Their colourful, expansive group of friends surrounding them, the newlyweds took turns sitting in each other’s laps and kissing for inappropriately long lengths of time. Caleb managed not to disgrace himself at the bar, mostly because he spent too much time gazing at Mollymauk and forgetting to finish his drinks, though they later became possibly the first people ever to be ejected from a Waffle House for getting too handsy on one of the formica tables. 

But afterwards, as Molly lay in bed while his new husband snored softly, listened to the rain hitting the window pane in its perfect, harmonious music and watched the ghosts of the droplets run over his little bouquet, stood proudly in a tumbler of water, that was the best of all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to show some appreciation to me and all the fantastic people who've taken part in Widomauk Week, leave a comment! Its free and it makes our day!


End file.
